1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually adjustable apparatus for a zoom lens. In particular, this invention utilizes a manually adjustable apparatus to make a lens cone rotate and move so as to adjust the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technology of digital still cameras has developed, the functions provided are maturing and becoming better than those provided by conventional still cameras. Some digital still cameras provide a zoom lens that enables the user to adjust the lens so that a picture of the desired area can be taken even at a far off distance. Therefore, digital still cameras are developing the same full functions provided by conventional still cameras.
Digital still cameras having the zoom function usually use a motor to control the movement of the lens. Although the user can press a key to zoom the lens, the digital still camera requires more power to drive the motor. The user needs to repeatedly recharge the battery of the digital still camera. It is inconvenient and the cost of the digital still camera is increased.